infamous_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dederic Solomon
Dederic is a ghost on inFamous RPG, living immortally in a world after being burnt at the stake in the middle ages for his necromancy. He remains a powerful necromancer and, for the most part, sticks to living his immortal life out by straddling the gap between the physical and astral planes. He first appeared in The Thread of Death. History Dederic was born and raised in 13th century Milan by two parents who were deep into the darker practices of witchcraft. He was taught from a young age that in a world filled with darkness it was best to join the darkness than to fight against it. This was one of the first lessons that Dederic was taught by his parents. His father began to train him in the ways of necromancy soon after he turned thirteen, teaching him the ways of how to deal with souls and call upon the undead to do his bidding. While nothing ever worked, Dederic was persistent in his practices of necromancy and soon surpassed his father, just a few years into his training. His parents taught him much about philosophy, which was their way of proving how his necromancy was justified. At age eighteen, Dederic left his home in Milan and traveled to a nearby village, having learned all he could from his parents. At first, everyone in the village was kind to their new neighbour, even if he did live in a cabin slightly farther away from everyone. The cabin, which was hidden just beyond the tree line of the woods, was creepy. People often heard low growls and loud howls and screams coming from its direction shortly after their new neighbour had settled in. Animals began to go missing first, disappearing in the night. After that, the children. After a few children had been taken, the villagers began to grow fearful and searched their new neighbours house, finding all the missing animals and children. Some were alive, while others were dead. The villagers wasted no time with a trial, deciding that Dederic was far too dangerous to let live any longer. They bound his wrists and feet to a stake and burned Dederic alive, watching to make sure the necromancer was truly dead. Dederic, however, was lucky enough to be a conduit, and getting burnt alive was enough to activate his conduit gene right before he died, giving him an immortal, spirit-like body and minor necromantic powers. The villagers were tormented to the point of suicide by Dederic’s ghost, and when his lust for revenge was done he disappeared, waiting for young necromancers to call upon him for advice. As the centuries passed, Dederic mastered his spiritual form and grew more and more tired of simply tormenting those who he saw fit to torment. Empire City, though, offered a wonderful opportunity to Dederic after the blast. Armed with the knowledge offered from immortality and the powers of an evil spirit, he made his way to the city as soon as he could to try and mess around with the already emotionally-unstable inhabitants. Abilities Dederic has nearly limitless powers over any and everything in the astral plane, but can only do so much within the physical realm. Among these things are possessing others, reanimating corpses, and phasing through any physical objects. Personality Dederic gave up on trying to determine morality in anything a long time ago, simply choosing what would be best for him or entertain him the most. This, however, does not mean he doesn't have morals. He respects the innocent souls, and will never torture them longer than needed. He will never physically damage innocent people, but is not opposed to a little bit of pyschological torture. Dederic, honestly, doesn't care about much. He's, all jokes aside, a free spirit. Relationships Garou Penderghast - Dederic gave Garou several lessons in necromancy and other dealings with spirits, trying to help Garou earn his body back from a malevolent spirit. Category:Characters